Mein Kampf
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was the only kind Nazi in Hitler's time and Sasuke is a cold-hearted American General who would save him? This is not about war...but about forming an everlasting LOVE. SasuNaru


**Riku: Hi everyone. It's been a long, long, long time since I've been able to manage another story that I want to share to all of you, my dear readers and friends! I've wanted to enter this site again but my school always pushes me to do home works instead of composing or updating my stories. And quite sadly, I've not been able to update my other stories. So why do I want to submit another story? Well…it's just that my mind got quite sadistic while being tortured by my school requirements…and now Naruto has to suffer the consequences because of this. Why? Well let's find out why… **

**BY THE WAY…I'LL NEED A BETA 'PERSON' AND A GOOD SOUL WHO CAN PROVIDE ME WITH GOOD AND 'CATCHY' SUMMARIES FOR MY STORIES. I SUCK AT THEM YOU KNOW… **

**Summary: Naruto was a Nazi, who now shared the same fate with the Jews. Sasuke is an American general who will save his broken life from those sadistic soldiers who keep on destroying him. Let's see how**_**love**_** can cure a person's body and soul. **

**SasuNaru**

**Title: Mein Kampf (**_**'My Struggle'**_**—I got this title from Hitler's book)**

**Chapter One: Redeeming**

It has always been the same. The war. The chasing. The continuous merciless killings. All things have been wrong since Hitler came and the Nazi troops were formed. Many Jews have suffered; even their riches and possessions were snatched. The women were forced to be 'human heaters' and the children were hauled to enter labor factories.

"How can they take to do these things?" A young man gritted his teeth in disbelief.

"How can they laugh at those people who are crying for mercy?"—His hands balled; too tight that his knuckles turned pallid because of the suffering veins underneath the slightly tanned skin.

"How can they just snatch away the innocent lives of these Jews?" He loosed his balled hands and lingered his eyes to the direction of numerous corpse waiting to be burned down. Most of them were male Jews and women who were stripped off their clothes. The smoldered ashes were brushing every part of his skin and the smell of fire was sickening as it entered his lungs. The corners of his eyes were beginning to produce tears—not because of the polluted air but because of anger and sadness.

"Let go of me! No!" He heard a woman cry.

He turned to his right and saw one of his co-Nazi pulling a woman by her hair. She was crying for her skin was being scraped harshly over the rough ground. The woman was crying and protesting, regardless of the gun that was pointed on her head. She reached her teeth on the exposed skin of the soldier and bit him; hard by the way the soldier cried in rage. When he was going to pull the cock of the huge gun, a bullet hit his wrist and the gun fell off his bleeding hands.

"Shit!" He slapped the woman on the ground and held his bleeding hand. His fiery eyes turned on the gun that was directed on him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" He shouted at the male whose gun was still pointed at him.

"I'm sorry. I was going to shoot the woman. My hand slipped on the wrong target." The young man answered his co-soldier while putting the gun's mouth down the ground.

The bleeding soldier kicked the woman's stomach. The other male's eye twitched, his hand gripping his gun.

"Naruto…" The soldier began to smile as he strode towards the younger male—who stood emotionless. "How many times…do I have to tell you…to handle your gun properly?" He slid his hand on the smooth, glistening metal object and stopped over the hand that was holding it firmly. Naruto slightly flinched by the contact.

"That won't happen again…Sasori." Naruto tried to fake a grin. Sasori's neat hand slid further, moving towards the other male's shoulder and leaning forward until his lips reached Naruto's ears.

"Make sure…it won't." He straightened up and swiftly pulled the handkerchief tied around Naruto's left arm, tying it over his bleeding hand.

Naruto approached the woman whom Sasori left lying on the cold soil. She was still crying, her body was trembling, and her skin was full of fresh scars caused by the coarse surface of the ground. Naruto wore off his jacket and wrapped it carefully around the woman whom he carried slightly up to sit. The woman looked up to him with feared expression, but slowly it calmed down to a pleading face.

"Don't worry…nothing bad will happen to you." Naruto assured as he smiled gently. "I will not anything like this happen **again."**He gritted his teeth as he remembered the suffering innocent citizens and mostly the ones who have died untimely. The woman heard his words and stared at him—this time it was not fear or any pleading expression…it was **hope**.

xXOOOXx

"Go!" "Everyone go!" Naruto shouted, opening the concentration camp gates wider for the old citizens who were trying their best to run.

There was a gunshot that roared around the whole place. A small boy fell onto the ground; red thick liquid flowed out of his cracked head. Then everyone began to scream and run out of the open gate.

There was another shot, then another, and then the shots continued and some of the people were falling one by one on the ground. All were bleeding and some were most likely dead.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed and ran outside to save some of the people who were crawling and bleeding to death. A shot fell on his side. Naruto stopped. Another shot was blown and the woman he was carrying fell limp on his arms.

"Shit!" Naruto felt tears already flowing out of his eyes. His plan turned into nightmare. The hope that he wanted to give was immediately being vanquished.

"Naruto!" A woman shouted his name. Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to his right. It was the woman she saved from Sasori's merciless hands. "How did she…know my na—"Naruto's breath was cut when the mouth of a gun touched the back of his head.

"Did your hands slipped again?" Naruto turned to face Sasori. The mouth of the gun deepened on his head, almost like touching his skull for his scalp was already slightly bleeding.

"What if…my hands slip? How I wonder what _mistake_I'll make." Sasori smirked.

"No! No!" Both of their faces turned to the woman who was being stripped off her clothes.

"Oh. That's the girl you saved. But your kindness led her to a harder sufferi—" Naruto filched the gun from Sasori, rolling over the ground to make a distance between them.

"Don't do anything to her! Stop them!" Naruto gritted his teeth, eyes flaring from anger.

"You know…you can't give orders to your co-Nazi. We only follow _his_rules but we decide on our own." Sasori's smirk went wider. Naruto's hands gripped the gun and shot it directly towards Sasori's direction.

A loud shot hollered with a cry.

The gun slipped off of Naruto's hands. He fell forward and held the huge lesion that he received on his sore shoulders. A large and heavy bullet hit his right shoulder blade.

"Sasori! Are you alright?" A blonde man came running towards the red haired soldier. Sasori glared at him.

"Look at the mess you made!" Sasori growled as he strode to approach the shivering and groaning young soldier.

"But he was going to shoot you!" The blonde guy reasoned and glared at the suffering figure lying on the ground.

"Deidara…report this to our leader." Sasori demanded, his expression was taunting as his lips were maliciously smirking.

"Hm." Deidara raised his right brow and walked away.

"Naruto…let's see how hard and painful the consequences will be given of your foolishness and _innocence_." He grabbed Naruto's right arm, regardless of the young soldier's stinging injury.

"Ah.ck!…ahh!…" Naruto howled from the intolerable pain. Sasori pulled him up by his injured side and circled it around his (Sasori's) neck despite of the blood that covered the young blonde's injured arm.

"Ahh..ck…" Naruto tried his best to control his emotions. Though the pain was aggravated by Sasori's careless grip and moving body, Naruto endeavored to stop from crying. The injury was totally unbearable and vicious. The crack that was formed on his shoulder blade was scratching his flesh and opened skin.

For after a long struggle, Sasori stopped in front of his car.

"Sr. Sasori, is your friend alright?" A man with white hair asked politely, his eyes were looking at the young man who was being carried by his master.

"Drive me home." Sasori spoke, motioning for his driver to open the car's backseat door. He loosed Naruto's arm from his neck carelessly, earning some groans and controlled moans. Then he let Naruto's body fall onto the backseat's space and closed the door.

By the time that Sasori arrived at his house, Naruto's consciousness died out.

"I'll carry him for you Sr. Sasori." The driver offered, slowly leaning down to pick up the injured soldier from the backseat. But before he could touch the blonde, he was hauled backwards by his master.

"I didn't give you any order to touch him!" The red haired growled. He grabbed the left arm of Naruto and quite carefully, carried the blonde onto his arms—almost dodging to touch the right part of his shoulder. He carried him, bridal style, (for there are no other ways to carry him while trying to keep the injured shoulder away from him) and headed to one of his guest rooms.

xXOOOXx

Sasori arched his head upwards, absorbing to cool and fresh air breezing all around him. He was sitting on his chair placed on his veranda.

His phone rang.

"Yes?" He answered once he picked up the ringing phone.

"I've already reported it."

"Hm…" Sasori smiled.

"I'm glad that the _brat_ will be punished." Sasori's expression turned emotionless as he heard Deidara's words.

"I wonder what punishment he'll receive." Deidara continued, laughing as he speaks.

"Yeah…I wonder too…" Sasori spoke before hanging the phone down.

**End of the first chapter…**

**OOOOOO**

**So what do you think? Will I continue or not? Hehe…I know Sasuke is still not here so I guess you're not much interested yet eh? Don't worry…introductions don't always present all the characters. You have to read and read first so that the interesting parts will come! **

**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! (excerpt)**

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted as he was dragged down on the cemented floor of the head Nazi's room. The bandage that was wrapped around his right shoulder and arm was starting to turn red.

"So this is the soldier who _betrayed_us?" The head Nazi glanced at Sasori's emotionless expression.

"No wonder he'll do the same thing his _father_did." The head Nazi smirked. "He was as _innocent_as Arashi." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard his father's name.

"_Father…tried…to save the Jews?" _Naruto thought, his eyes becoming heavy.

* * *

"Mr. General…until when do you wish to be stubborn?" An American man sighed.

"Why would I want to accept such an order?" A raven man replied with a question.

"Because the president said so. Don't you feel any pity to them?"

"They are just savages who really have a bad fate. I cannot do _anything_ about that." The older man waved his head and sighed once again.

"You're that cold hearted…eh…Sasuke?"

"Hn." The youngest of the best generals walked into the mist of shadows.

OOOOOO

**PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ****SUBMIT REVIEW**** BUTTON! THANKS! **


End file.
